


Body Invaders

by tenser



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Body Possession, Drug Abuse, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hatesex, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Psychic Sex, dubcon, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new street drug called Psychedelic causes Izaya some serious mindfuck problems. He's trapped inside his own mind while drug-induced personality Psyche possesses his body and does whatever he wants, including Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Durarara fic and I just shamelessly wrote whatever I felt like. It gets messy towards the end, hope it’s not too confusing to follow. Imported from the kink meme, where the prompt was "evil Psyche."

Izaya needed new drugs to use on his teenage humans with death wishes. So he used his various connections and found himself the owner of five little pills of a brand new street drug called Psychedelic. It came with the ringing endorsement of being “seriously messed up.”

He tried it on himself first, as it was so new that he lacked any information about it. Much to his disappointment, it was a mere psychotropic—he saw lots of pretty neon colors, heard auditory hallucinations of music and felt fairly disconnected from his body. It was a party drug, meant to elevate one’s night out into ecstasy. It was of no use to Shinjuku’s premier information broker and observer of humans.

It would have all been a forgettable episode, except for the part where the next day he experienced crippling…arousal.

One moment he was bantering with Namie, the next he was hard with a raging boner and suffering throbbing flashes of psychedelic lights. It was like the ceiling was flaking into pixelated squares and a voice sang while his body was on fire. The singing voice stood out in particular, turning to laughter, which traveled like flames down his nerves. Noticed, it spoke.

_Iza-chan._

_Iza-chan~_

_Iza-chan~ You can hear me~_

Flush blooming across his skin and heat seeping out of his clothing, he saw Namie staring at him.

_She’s pretty! We should fuck her, Iza-chan!_

Horrified by the strangely cheerful voice inside his head and its lewd comment, Izaya managed to swirl his chair away and send Namie home. She left with little complaint.

_No, we’ll be all alone now! Hurry, we can still glomp her in the hallway!_

Seriously shaken by the voice in his head, and the neon reality flickering in and out, Izaya stumbled into the bathroom. He doused his face in water and made the mistake of looking into the mirror to see himself—only with a white jacket, large white headphones, pink eyes and a delirious smirk.

What happened next could only be the work of brain damage, the cells of his grey matter fizzling before they overloaded and died out.

The Izaya in the mirror came OUT OF THE MIRROR.

With a smile and a delighted “Iza-chan!” the doppelganger tackled him to the floor.

Izaya sliced at the fake self with his knife, but the vision didn’t dispel and even shrieked.

“Ow! That’s mean, Iza-chan. Psyche just wants to be with you.”

“Friends? I can’t be friends with myself, you bizarre hallucination!”

“Psyche’s sad! Psyche likes Iza-chan!”

“And don’t refer to yourself in the third person, it’s disgusting and I don’t like seeing myself do it,” Izaya demanded.

“Iza-chan, love me!”

The pink Izaya squeezed the real one. The illusion had the full force of a human body, he found to his dismay. It was warm and squirming and just as aroused as Izaya.

“So you’re the cause of this condition,” Izaya mumbled.

“I love you Iza-chan, I just want to love you,” Psyche said. He licked a line straight up Izaya’s neck terminating at his ear, which he nipped. The sensation sent fireworks not a small amount of panic down Izaya spine. He mentally struggled to wake himself from the insanity as Psyche molested his body.

“You must be a part of me,” Izaya said. “A manifestation of my libido. That’s how you know my sensitive spots. You’re just a hallucination after all.” It made him feel better to know. To know meant being in control and Orihara Izaya did not like it when he didn’t have control.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iza-chan,” Psyche looked stricken. At the same time he gyrated his hips against the real Izaya under him in defiance of Izaya’s attempt to squash the heat building between them. “I’m Psyche and I love Izaya.”

“A split personality caused by the drug. Complete personality disassociation with a mirroring effect the conscious mind chooses to interpret as a completely separate being,” Izaya mumbled. He understood now. His powerful mind had decoded and defeated the terror.

Meanwhile, Psyche had removed his own pants, revealing a small, pink cock. Izaya had to admit it looked less than intimidating. Now that he had sorted out what was going on, he just wanted to put this sick fantasy version of himself in its place. He rubbed the stiff member and grinned.

In every game, there had to be a way to end the game in victory. Sex too was a game, and even a teenager knew “victory” in sex was orgasm. Izaya set out to win.

Psyche responded enthusiastically to Izaya’s touches, whether light or hard, on his cock or his pale thighs. He gasped as his cock was pumped with perfect rhythm and speed, just as the real informant would have done to himself. Psyche shook and cried out.

The orgasm ripped through Izaya’s body too, a tingling wave of thrumming ecstasy. It had been years since he’d experience such an intense, overwhelming climax. It left him trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst thing about brain damage is that it’s in your head.

The next few days shredded Izaya’s reality. In some ways it was a stupendous high. Rainbow skies morphed into bright starlike blobs, the stark blacks of his home shifting to white in patches, undulating in waves of vibrant static. Music leaked out of every object, the synesthesia firming as time went on so that the couch made one noise and the window another.

He grew accustomed to seeing his body morph into the childlike, white-clad version of himself, even when not in front of the mirror. He could always tell when the other wore his face. The world would suddenly be at remove—quieter, softer, distant. In those moments, he knew Psyche was controlling his brain.

Because it was all in his head, he couldn’t tell whose arousal was stoked so often and in truth it didn’t matter because they were the same person. The fact of the matter was he was constantly horny.

One day, he hadn’t bothered leaving the bed. Why even bother when he was wracked with arousal that had him rubbing his dick sore? Psyche slipped in and out of control, sometimes so dominant that Izaya lost consciousness and returned to himself only when semen coated his hand.

Psyche was characteristically insatiable.

_Iza-chan, let’s use THAT!_

An image popped into his head of the slim black vibe he kept out of acknowledgement to his varied interests when it came to sexuality. Not that he used it more than once or twice a year. Before Psyche he hardly masturbated at all.

Psyche slid into his limbs, pushing the real occupant out. Izaya was shoved into the cottony disengaged zone, while Psyche plucked the vibe from its drawer, slathered it in lube and tipped it against his entrance.

The vibrations hued themselves as gold rings, pulsations of light accompanied by bell-like musical tones. Izaya felt, saw and heard himself being entered, though it was all at the neon psychedelic remove. Nothing of the real world was left. The ringing deepened into a bass rumble as hypnotic as subwoofers. Curls of pink burst into the air. The visceral sliding of that candy pink vibe against his soft, slick walls echoed through his being.

_Oh, Iza-chan, feel how good we are at taking it. It feels amazing!_

Powerful disgust welled within Izaya. He was being taken by this sick nymphomaniac. What felt like a satisfying fill to Psyche felt like a rude invasion to Izaya. He gritted his teeth and fiercely wrestled for control.

Izaya took possession of his body. The vibe flashed black and the surroundings bearing their original hues again. Yet Psyche was still there kneeling behind him, white coat open and exposing his slim chest, no pants to hide his stiff cock, as he gleefully thrust the vibe into Izaya.

_It feels so good, Iza-chan. I wanna come._

The insult on Izaya’s lips morphed into an incoherent moan of pleasure. He was powerless against this disgusting, debasing invader after all. He hated Psyche so much for robbing him of his sanity, hated him. HATED him.

Psyche mewled, cheeks flushed as he ground the vibe deep into Izaya, all the way until his trembling fist met flush with Izaya’s sweaty, reddened backside. That brought out a smile on the informant’s face finally, because he knew the injection of hatred had made Psyche moan. Maybe he had another chance to cow the invader.

He let his full disdain breach their mental link. Large ironlike shards filled the white air as Izaya flexed his new power to create in the psychedelic world. Overt aggression, like the kind this sworn enemy Heiwajima Shizuo relied on, so often got one nowhere. But in this case, the sadistic, libido-laced rejection was a perfect overkill tool.

His knife had been useless on Psyche, but the mental blades bit into the invader’s skin. Izaya laughed as his tormentor bleed from the deep slashes doggedly tearing him apart.

Sadness. Around him pink sunk into purple all the way to a reduction of blue. Psyche’s wounds bled blue, and Izaya felt the throbbing, searing pain of each slice carved into his own skin as they merged back together.

_Why…? I love you so much, Psyche cried from Izaya’s mouth._

_Die, you miserable parasite,_ Izaya laughed, and he jabbed his blade deep into his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely why I wrote this fic.

Shizuo wasn’t an animal, but he liked to think he had a sixth sense about a few things. By a few things he really just meant Izaya.

Take for instance the body he and Tom had found the other morning while trying to collect a debt. Shizuo had busted down the door of the lowlife’s shitty apartment to find the guy had offed himself.

In the middle of the hallway, pants down and bed sheet tangled around a foot. Giant disemboweling gash leaking blood and fetid shit everywhere. Must have done it just a little before they got there, considering there wasn’t a death reek seeping out of the apartment yet.

Nothing about that screamed the flea’s name, but Shizuo just had a hunch.

Or a couple days later, sitting in the afternoon on a bench watching the sun set over Ikebukuro’s skyscrapers, his nose led him to an alley where he found another suicide. A teenage girl, dressed in filthy party clothes, head smashed against the wall. He turned the girl over, sorry for the end of her short life, and a pile of pills clattered out of a pretty little deco case.

_Fucking flea in my fucking city._

He couldn’t smell the louse around, but distributing pills that caused vulnerable people to kill themselves sounded exactly like that damned Izaya’s handiwork.

The rage boiled to the surface, his fist ground the pills into powder.

_IZAYA. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU._

He’d just go into Shinjuku if he needed to. He would put an end to the flea’s deeds NOW.

***

“IZAYA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!”

Shizuo kicked in the annoyingly handsome door, ripping it off its hinges and sending it flying into the meticulously maintained office of his enemy. Although it was only early evening, there was no sign of life.

He stomped throughout the office, finding nothing, not even the computer turned on. The place smelled heavily of the flea, as expected, but with an even muskier layer freshly added. There was so much damn flea-scent that he couldn’t tell if the parasite himself was home.

Just when he was ready to leave thwarted (save the computer he’d kicked over and the phone he’d stomped into oblivion) a small moan came from a side room. Instinctually he stormed into the bedroom, though he stopped short just within the door:

A buck-naked Izaya lay on his back on the mussed-up bed, limbs akimbo and blood welling from a knife wound to his abdomen. The knife still stuck inside.

Shizuo glanced around for an intruder, but the flea appeared to be alone. Whoever had done it was gone and hadn’t left a scent either.

_That should have been my job. If it was this easy, why the fuck couldn’t I do it? Who did it?_

_Maybe he did it to himself._

Shizuo had a sixth sense about Izaya. Maybe he was influenced by the earlier suicides to come to that conclusion, but it was his own stupid blade still lodged in his side, after all.

Carefully, Shizuo approached.

Izaya was pale, sweaty and flushed. He looked pained (obviously) from the wound. A fair pool of blood had collected underneath him. His naked body was otherwise unmarked and he…was half-hard.

“What the fuck, flea,” Shizuo grumbled. “Sick hobbies.”

He didn’t see how it was his duty to help. In fact, he was leaving when it occurred to him that whoever picked up Izaya would take one look at the busted front door and blame the whole thing on Shizuo. Not that anyone expected anything less of him, but…he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a cold-blooded murderer just yet.

The temptation to yank out the knife and drive it into the flea’s heart was pretty strong. He restrained himself by instead removing the knife and applying a compress. He wasn’t trying to kill the other man for once, and it felt odd. Izaya moaned softly throughout the whole process making it more awkward.

Shizuo lifted the flea - light as a feather - to the floor to change the sheets, and then back onto the bed. It had been such a long time since he’d touched the other man, he realized. He was smaller than he’d grown in Shizuo’s mind. Mortal and delicate, even warm with a human body that suffered when it was hurt. He grazed his hand over the protruding hipbone. Izaya was so thin, like he was made of bird bones. He sat mesmerized and watched for a long time as the flea’s chest rose and fell.

Crimson eyes flickered open.

“Shizu—“ he began, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

“Oi, flea,” Shizuo panicked. His hand gripped the other’s hip tightly.

“Shizu-chan, it was so scary,” Izaya suddenly spoke, tears welling on the edge of his voice though he spoke with perfect clarity.

Shizuo felt awkward now that Izaya was conscious. After all, he was on his hated enemy’s bed, hands still grasping his bare sides. He felt compromised.

“What happened to you, flea?” Shizuo gruffed. “Came to kill you and you were already nearly dead. You’re slipping.”

“You’re so mean, Shizu-chan! Iza-chan almost died.”

“Iza--??”

“Shizu-chan’s so big and strong and helpful,” Izaya giggled. He nuzzled against Shizuo’s palm, sniffed it, then licked a big stripe across it, lapping the tip of each finger and drenching him in flea slobber.

“Knock it off!” This was getting too weird. he hated when Izaya praised him, picked at his strengths like they were weaknesses. He yanked his hand away.

Izaya sat up and kissed him square on the mouth.

It burned, and Shizuo’s first thought _poison_ gave way to heated sensations of tongue on tongue, something visceral and primal. It was warm and satisfying in a completely unexpected way.

Izaya grinned that shit-eating grin of his, and pulled them into an embrace. Shizuo found himself caught on the sensations, too slow to react. His mind started melting, everything was wet and…blue. Salty, he thought as Izaya forced his mouth on him. He was swimming in a growing sea of sensation, one with an ebb and tide dictated by Izaya’s body.

He’d never wanted the flea before. Never occurred to him to color hatred with anything other than what it was. But he’d never experienced these sensations before, and if the flea was going to behave, he’d go along.

It felt good. Right. Like the peace he so desperately sought but could never find.

***

Izaya couldn’t scream. Psyche had stolen his body to sate his lust on the monster.

He couldn’t be sure anymore if Shizuo was actually there or if this was his mind playing out his worst nightmare. It felt real and that’s what mattered. Or rather, it looked real – being pushed out of his body meant sensations came to him at a distance.

He’d never been so grateful for the cottony headspace as when the beast started touching him with his filthy paws. Those huge meat mitts, good for nothing but violence, pawing along his sides as if they were capable of delivering pleasure. The monster’s skills were pathetic, yet Psyche moaned and arched.

_You indiscriminate slut,_ Izaya growled at Psyche. _You’re going to let this protozoan fuck you?_

“Fuck me, Shizu-chan,” Psyche echoed.

The man in question flushed, then frowned. “If this is one of your games, I’ll pound you into the ground.”

“But Iza-chan wants to be pounded,” moaned Psyche.

“You!” Shizuo blushed at his inadvertent pun. “Just shut the hell up.” He hesitantly lowered his mouth to tongue this enemy’s erection.

“Ooh!” Psyche squealed at the powerful suction of Shizuo’s strong mouth. “But if Iza-chan shuts up, then how can he tell you how good your mouth feels sucking his cock?”

_It feels disgusting, like letting a dog lick your genitals. Stop him, Psyche._

“It feels so good, Shizu-chan!”

_Stop, stop, stop. This is wrong. I don’t want to do this with an animal._

“Make me come, Shizu-chan!”

_DO NOT COME INTO THAT MONSTER’S MOUTH._

Fortunately for Izaya, Shizuo lost confidence in his technique before Psyche could go over the edge.

“If you want to come…” the blond began, “Then should I…?”

“Iza-chan wants to come! If you don’t want to suck him off, put your dick inside. Fill him up!”

“I… I can do that?” Shizuo tensed.

Izaya didn’t think the monster would have the balls to follow through. He’d never dated anyone, Izaya had made sure of that. How far could a virgin go, with his enemy no less?

And yet…Psyche lavished encouragement. He was kissing the beast again, pulling out his cock…

Izaya’s blood ran cold. Shizuo’s erect penis was massive, far too long and thick to be used for anything but a sideshow exhibit or a specimen sample. Psyche cooed and ran his tongue over the filthy length. Why was it so big? Why?? Shizuo might have been strong, but his frame was slight. That was part of the paradoxical appeal of the monster – he looked so normal and human but was so utterly different from humans. His cock broke the mold of that normal human image and Izaya hated that too.

It didn’t take Psyche long to get on his back and spread his legs. Shizuo hesitantly settled between those skinny legs and brought the head of his inhuman cock to the already stretched and abused hole. Izaya tried to tense for the intrusion, but there was nothing to tense—no muscles he could call his own. And so he just took it—

—the rush of sensation and blazing pain that rocked the psychedelic landscape like a gale-force wind. Nothing could prevent him from feeling exactly what was happening to his body when the sensations were so strong. Shizuo’s huge cock stuck in his entrance. Thick and veiny, it was every bit the fleshy, foul monster cock he would have expected. It was several sizes too large to fit even as Psyche loosened the tight ring of flesh that kept out such intrusions.

The beastly cock sunk in incrementally. Izaya felt full immediately, as if his guts would be forced up into his lungs and out his mouth. His hole ached and abdomen cramped. Shizuo just kept going until he was halfway in, apparently what he decided to settle for.

“Tight,” he said.

_No shit, you barbaric ape!_ Izaya screamed. _Your horrible cock is tearing me apart!_

“So big, Shizu-chan,” Psyche moaned. “More lube, Iza-chan wants to feel all of you.”

Everything Psyche did and said was a deliberate twisting of Izaya’s words and intentions. The more Izaya’s stomach turned, the more Psyche arched into the monster’s touch. The beast’s horrible sweet breath nauseated him, but Psyche kissed him over and over.

The worst part, though, was watching Shizuo melt. In the throes of pleasure, he looked like a person Izaya had never seen. The informant had never wanted to see that face of blind pleasure on the monster’s face. But Shizuo looked flushed and happy as he pressed Psyche into the mattress, their bodies hot and sickeningly joined. His pleasure-drunk face rubbed in addled affection against the lewd doppelganger. Izaya panicked. There was nothing to look at, nothing to feel except Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo.

“It feels so good,” Psyche moaned.

_I hate you,_ Izaya attempted to manifest the iron daggers like before, but Psyche confidently swept them away with a rain of musical chords. He couldn’t escape!

“Shizu-chan, come inside!”

_HELL NO._

The monster grunted, his hips shifted into a more advantageous position.

“Yes!” screamed Psyche. “Iza-chan, you can have the best part~”

_What?_ Izaya only experienced a moment of confusion before Psyche’s words became crystal clear.

Izaya regained control of his body just as Shizuo reached his climax. The monster groaned deep and feral in his ear. It was a sound that prickled every hair. Shizuo’s hips bucked and the foreskin of his massive cock bunched up trying to fit inside Izaya for the final spurt. With a twitch, that nasty cock spat its load of filthy semen into Izaya’s hole.

Dumbstruck with hate and betrayal, Izaya felt the full compromise of his situation. The monster of Ikebukuro lay heavy between his widely spread legs, crushing him into the bed. Bruises from touches too passionate were blossoming in angry stings across his arms. The sheer physicality of the monster trapped Izaya in torment, from the labored breathing in his ear to the dick still wedged in his ass.

He hated it, and this man, so much!

“Pull out, you protozoan!” Izaya growled, pushing ineffectively at Shizuo’s solid shoulders.

“Sorry,” came the slurred reply.

Izaya yelped when the cock slid out. He couldn’t even close his hole as it had been stretched so wide by that inhuman dick. The excess of the monster’s semen couldn’t even fit inside his entire rectum and dripped down his crack.

He exploded in frustration, hitting Shizuo even harder before fortunately grasping his knife and landing several slashes. Shizuo grunted and yanked the smaller man’s wrists down to the bed.

“The fuck is wrong with you? If you didn’t want to fuck, what did you seduce me for?” Shizuo said.

“Haven’t you heard of a person changing their mind? That’s possible with higher brain function, not that you’d—“ Shizuo’s hand clapped over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m going home. You can call me if you ever get your damn head sorted out.”

Izaya glared, and improbably Shizuo added.

“I didn’t hate doing it with you, flea.”

If only he could have laughed as Shizuo left, because it was truly hilarious, but something caught in his chest and he choked instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo’s new “problem” stood across the room from him.

Given that he’d just fucked his most hated enemy - who was also a genuinely shitty person - and liked it, the fact that a person who looked like him suddenly appeared across his apartment was the less fucked up of his problems. Less confusing even, despite the fact he couldn’t explain a damn thing about the phenomenon.

From his chair, he glared at the stranger. It couldn’t be his reflection in the window, even though the man was standing in front of the windows. The man wore a blue and white kimono, tabi socks and was sending up a cloud of smoke from an old-fashioned pipe while Shizuo wore his bartender uniform, stained with come, blood and flea-scent. So not a reflection.

One brown eye suddenly fixed on him.

“What do you want?” Shizuo tensed.

“Nothing. I’m just here to relax,” the man said.

“Who the hell are you? This is sure some sick joke a dumb fucker is gonna pay for. And I’m NOT in the mood.”

“I’m Tsugaru.” The man exhaled, blowing a soft ring of smoke.

“Not ‘Heiwajima Shizuo’? Guess whoever sent you to mess with me didn’t want you to die tonight.”

Shizuo raised himself up, rage crackling through his body. The urge to punch this nonchalant lookalike was starting to override his need to understand. It had been an overwhelming day and he didn’t have the mental energy for this weird shit.

Tsugaru calmly allowed him to approach, merely blowing more smoke clouds. The instant Shizuo inhaled his doppelganger’s smoke, he was hit with a powerful all-encompassing vision of a rocky coastline foaming with waves. The scent hallucination was even more potent: his nostrils filled with briny sea scent. Crashing waves filled his ears. And then his apartment disappeared completely.

His feet, still clad in dress shoes, slipped on the wet rocks under his feet. When he looked around, he was no longer in his apartment. It was the wild coast of the Japanese sea. A charming old Japanese house stood on the rocks just behind him.

The kimono-clad man silently beckoned and walked toward the house.

“Let’s leave the coastline behind for now. It will rage on until the tide turns.”

Dumbly, Shizuo followed himself into the cozy house. It had a lovely porch for viewing the ocean, and humble furnishings. Tsugaru laid out a futon that smelled freshly laundered and looked light and fluffy. He sat down and beckoned for Shizuo to join him.

What the hell? He was too confused to do anything but sit down.

Shizuo wasn’t sure how it happened, but lulled by the waves in the distance and the sweet scent of fresh tatami, ocean breeze and the smoke, his head lolled onto the other man’s shoulder, then found its way into his lap.

“It’s okay to rest, Shizuo-sama,” Tsugaru whispered, long fingers smoothing unruly blond hair.

So he did.

Shizuo woke with a start in his own room. Everything was back to normal, except that there was a human lump next to him in bed. He flicked on the light and pulled the covers away from the man’s sleeping face – a face identical to his.

Okay… Maybe this was a bigger problem than sleeping with Izaya. This strange guy was sleeping in his bed. He didn’t even remember going to sleep. He couldn’t explain why he’d had a massive hallucination. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening anymore. It was probably this guy’s fault though.

He launched at Tsugaru, straddling him and pinning hands around his throat.

“You! Tell me who you are and what you want with me!”

The other blinked awake slowly, then looked at him gently, as if there weren’t hands with an iron grip around his neck. “I’m Tsugaru. I want to relax with you.”

“I’m gonna squeeze real hard if you don’t give me a real answer.”

“That is the real answer, Shizuo-sama.”

Pissed, Shizuo’s fingers clamped down. However, as much as he squeezed, the other man’s neck wouldn’t budge. He gazed calmly at his attacker. Shizuo started to get light-headed.

“Please don’t hurt yourself,” Tsugaru said. “We are the same person, so you can feel what I feel. And you cannot kill me.”

Shizuo grunted in frustration and let go. Just as the man said, his neck ached as if he’d been choked. It was kind of a weird sensation, given that no one outside of Simon had ever physically restrained him.

“Okay… Then what was that fucked-up dream last night?”

“It’s because we are the same person. You created me and that imagery.”

“If you’re made up, then how are you in my bed right now?”

“I’m not. This is all in your head, Shizuo-sama.”

His head spun. It was that damn flea’s fault somehow. Maybe fucking the lunatic gave him a case of the crazies.

“Can you go away?” Shizuo dropped his head into his hands.

Tsugaru rubbed his throat and hesitated. “I don’t know if you’d like that.”

“JUST DO IT,” Shizuo was at his limit.

And then, suddenly, the rage subsided. He smelled the ocean again, felt a gentle wave, but he couldn’t sense his body anymore. It was like he was suspended in water. Everything was numb and peaceful—

“What did you think?”

Suddenly he was back in his body, feeling the weight of his existence. And Tsugaru was very close to him. Like nearly molded to him. His scent comforted Shizuo and he took a deep breath into the man’s hair.

“I didn’t mind it,” he said. The peace lingered, lulling him a calm state.

Tsugaru leaned in and placed a few slow kisses along Shizuo’s jawline. His lips were soft in their caress, but audaciously erotic in their intent. The kimono-clad man's hand pulled the two men fully flush against each other. Shizuo felt the warmth of Tsugaru’s bare abdomen through his thin PJ shirt. Now Shizuo's body was tingling with arousal from head to toe, the nudge of the other man's erection against his own interested cock driving his focus.

“I’m glad,” Tsugaru said. “I can do _that_ for you too.”

“I didn’t ask—”

“I know. I’m you.”

“Uh… Thanks, man."

Instead of surrendering to the heat building between them, Shizuo sighed in relief as Tsugaru exiled him to cool mental waters. The other gained full control of their body. He watched detached as Tsugaru bathed, erection dulling as the man dutifully soaped up and scrubbed his body. Shizuo started to drift farther into the deep as the man wearing his body put on the familiar bartender's uniform and headed out the door, ready to work.

Shizuo gratefully let Tsugaru work as a debt collector while he escaped to the numb, peaceful waters inside him all day. But despite the cool liquid, something warm thrummed through him with every beat of his heart, filling him with unexpected excitement and lust.

***

“Next time just go to the hospital,” Shinra called after Izaya, who shut the taxi door on the protesting doctor.

Izaya's body felt blissfully numb, thanks to the painkillers. The wound in his side probably would have hurt beyond imagination without them, not to mention the ache stinging his hole. Psyche was gone; the painkillers effectively blocking the parasite from manifesting. The only thing that truly hurt was Izaya’s pride.

He would make that monster pay. Maybe not with the rape kit Shinra had performed, but with the worst torture Izaya could imagine.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the chapter that I kept writing in order to reach. Self indulgence continues :)

Shizuo had never felt such calm.

A week into having a double, he was a thousand percent more relaxed from frequently letting Tsugaru take over his body. The only thing that made it a little weird was that whenever they switched and Shizuo was back in control, Tsugaru's body would always be pressed up against him. It was comforting, but also arousing. It shouldn’t be, of course, Tsugaru was a damn figment of his imagination, but something about the man was always so gentle and intimate that Shizuo couldn’t help touching. Tsugaru was usually already touching him anyway and never minded. He eagerly ate up Shizuo’s attention.

So Shizuo only switched bodies when they were home. Then they would touch and kiss as much as they wanted, until they came, though more often Shizuo lost his nerve or got frustrated or something broke the trance.

This time, as they sat tangled in bed, he felt the energy rising, felt the need to go farther.

“Little f-faster,” Shizuo gulped to the man stroking his cock.

“You can’t come now, Shizuo-sama. You must make it to the next level,” Tsugaru admonished, as he kissed his lips gently. Shizuo blushed. Of course Tsugaru knew that he wanted to go beyond the handjobs, and blowjobs…and rimming…they had already explored.

Shizuo lowered his other self back on the bed. The man’s blue-and-white kimono spread open like a flower, revealing the pale, toned chest, taut thighs and impressive erection. While he sat like an idiot admiring, Tsugaru moved the action along.

Tsugaru’s lube-slicked fingers brushed his own entrance. Shizuo watched the man touch himself, and felt with surprise as the first of those long digits swirled inside. He forgot sometimes the depth of their shared sensation. Tsugaru nudged his fingers deeper, working in and out until he could sink the full length in. Shizuo let go of a breath he hadn’t known he been holding and let the strange pleasure wash over him.

It felt good. He’d never expected to get fucked, and so it was a completely new sensation.

Mesmerized by it, Shizuo watched/felt as Tsugaru sunk in another finger, toying with himself to loosen the entrance. Tsugaru was electric underneath him, each point of contact prickling. He couldn’t stop kissing his double as they experienced the slow fingering together. By the time Tsugaru had managed four fingers shoved into his receptive hole, they were both buzzing with a deeply intimate arousal.

“Put yourself inside,” Tsugaru whispered, kissing Shizuo’s cheek. A flare of hesitancy passed between them, but Tsugaru grasped Shizuo’s dick confidently and showered him with kisses.

“Please,” Tsugaru begged.

“Okay,” Shizuo grinned shyly.

He knew the instant it started to hurt. Even though Tsugaru was perfectly proportional to him in every way, a dick was still a dick and an asshole an asshole. Things stretched, and it was weird and Shizuo wasn’t good at being careful.

“Relax,” Tsugaru said. “You’re fine.”

“Relax,” Shizuo repeated, and Tsugaru loosened.

Their hearts thudded as Shizuo slid into his double’s body. There was no hurry, no annoying flea to goad and tease. Relax. There was just acceptance. Fully inside Tsugaru, Shizuo paused and let them both savor the intimate join. Tsugaru’s body was warm and firm around him and Shizuo moaned. If only fucking Izaya could feel this good and easy.

“Think of _me_ , Shizuo-sama,” Tsugaru said quietly, though his body tightened. “Try moving.”

The sensation was overwhelming, a one-two punch of his feelings overlapped with Tsugaru’s. He felt the slickness of Tsugaru’s space, and he felt the texture of his engorged cock from both sides. It reminded him of licking his own finger, or something like that. More importantly, beyond the general physical tension, nothing hurt. Thanks to the mental link, Shizuo could be 100% certain. That felt rewarding as hell.

Tsugaru’s cock swelled, and they both decided to pick up the pace. Orgasm was the new goal, if Shizuo could somehow manage to make that happen.

“Let the fear and anger go,” Tsugaru spoke immediately to Shizuo’s new feelings of inadequacy. “Just make yourself feel good. That will make me come.”

If it seemed Tsugaru took a little more control after that, well, he probably did. Tsugaru knew what felt good, and he made the angles and pace happen. Shizuo felt like he was the one being fucked.

_Yes, I will,_ Tsugaru murmured.

Shizuo groaned and they came into each other. The buzzing feedback loop of pleasure jerked every ounce of pleasure out of his body. No sooner did he pull out and roll over to his side than Tsugaru was on top of him, caressing his sides and kissing him.

Shizuo frowned as he tried to piece together foreign lust and with all-too-familiar embarrassment into a full picture.

“You can feel that I want you,” Tsugaru encouraged.

The heavy cock pressed against Shizuo’s hole, triggering a surprised shudder through his body. Tsugaru wanted him badly.

“There’s nothing wrong with indulging yourself, Shizuo-sama,” Tsugaru smiled.

Unable to resist, Shizuo lifted his hips and spread himself open. His hole twitched, loosened from the fucking it had just received through its double. Tsugaru wasted no time aligning himself and sliding inside. Again, the mirrored sensations crashed into him like a mighty wave, fresh on the heels of their ebbing orgasm. Shizuo couldn’t feel much of what Tsugaru felt; Tsugaru seemed to be mentally withholding as much sensation as possible so Shizuo could experience being penetrated by a cock similar to his own.

“Feel how good your cock feels, Shizuo-sama,” Tsugaru said. He pumped in and out with perfect, even strokes. Shizuo felt the pleasurable stretch as his body accommodated the length and force of his cock’s double. He couldn’t speak, only moan, as Tsugaru continued administering overwhelming, body-tingling pleasure.

“Feel how much pleasure your body can give someone,” Tsugaru said.

“Ahhh,” Shizuo agreed.

“I love you,” Tsugaru breathed out.

Something in Shizuo’s heart cracked and warmth oozed out. Every inch of his body felt more alive, growing and swelling under the strong rays of Tsugaru’s love. It was a shitty bedroom trick, but it wasn’t the flea lying to him, it was real, honest affection.

“Shit,” Shizuo managed.

Tsugaru scooped him up, and with inhuman strength held Shizuo against him as he fucked him hard. Shizuo felt everything going numb, his whole body teetering on the edge of orgasm. He wanted to come in this man’s arms.

“I love you so much,” Tsugaru said and he held Shizuo so close, bobbing him up and down.

Shizuo melted into mind-blowing pulses of pleasure, feeling Tsugaru being drawn into the same intense orgasm. Deep love and pleasure coursed through him, drawing him under the surface of a rolling wave. Shizuo’s face felt hot and he held Tsugaru tightly until they cooled down, cleaned themselves of sweat and semen, and slept in intimate embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets hard to follow.

Ultimately, the thrill of being caught and getting to slash a few pretty red slices into the monster’s flesh was probably why Izaya chose to sneak into the beast’s pen rather than hiring someone else to do the deed. That said, he exercised immense caution to NOT get caught, breaking in through the rear window and tiptoeing into the kitchen.

Three of the four remaining Psychedelic pills were ground into a powder he carried. Oh, he’d have loved to sprinkle the precious Psychedelic powder onto one of Shizuo’s obnoxious parfaits or grind it into one of the cheap hamburgers he ate. However he felt more like receiving instant satisfaction this time, and didn’t want to take the time to plan out elaborate revenge. He was too angry. Izaya planned to sprinkle the powder into what had to be the pitiful contents of the monster’s refrigerator.

The first warning sign: actual food was in Shizuo’s refrigerator. Not just milk and takeout but actual food. There were _vegetables._

Izaya blinked. He sprinkled some of the powder into the milk and other items that looked favored. Then, for good measure he found the bathroom and ground some into the toothpaste.

Before he left, he couldn’t help going to sneak a peek at the sleeping monster. He smiled gleefully knowing that as soon as tomorrow, Shizuo would be destroyed. If part of him hoped that the monster’s freakish body would repel the substance, he didn’t acknowledge it.

Shizuo was buried under a pile of blankets, so Izaya stepped into the room and closer to find his sleeping face. The beast looked peaceful in its sleep, but then, all creatures did. He was clinging to a fat wad of blanket, his head nestled deep into the pillow.

The second warning sign: The pillow made a strange, musical sound.

Izaya fell back, crashing against an ill-kept piece of furniture. His psychedelic visions were suddenly back! The room lit up in bright square patches, and a stream of actual music notes flickered into existence, floating over the dark expanse above the monster’s head. A new panic surfaced when the monster rolled over in bed and blearily fixed his eyes on Izaya's prone form.

 _Tsu-chan?_ the voice in Izaya’s head responded.

“Psyche?” the beast answered.

Izaya sprung into action, sprinting for the door before whatever was about to happen went down. But his escape was doomed when the room exploded into a funhouse of floating CDs, patches of blinking lights and racing pulse-pounding music. He felt the familiar awful ripping sensation of Psyche taking over his body.

“Tsu-chan!” Psyche leapt into the monster’s bed, arms wide open. The beast, moving slowly as if there was nothing strange about an Izaya look-alike bouncing on him, sat up and embraced the excited boy.

 _What are you doing, Psyche?_ Izaya demanded. _Get off that monster!_

“Iza-chan called you a monster, Tsu-chan,” sniffled Psyche. “He’s so mean.”

“It’s all right,” Tsugaru hugged his companion tighter. The slightest tickle of the blond hair against Psyche's neck made Izaya shiver.

“I thought he was going to banish me forever. If I hadn’t found you…I might have… been gone for good,” Psyche sobbed.

“It’s okay,” Tsugaru said, and gently kissed Psyche’s forehead. What happened next Izaya felt coming but was powerless to stop: arousal radiated from Psyche’s loins. The doppelganger rubbed himself against the blond’s crotch, and the taller man wound his arms around the lithe lover. Those were his own genitalia, dammit, cruelly robbed from him by this sex-crazed brat.

As Izaya remained locked out from controlling his body again, he grew angrier at Shizuo for being such a pushover. Did he really think that Orihara Izaya would sneak into his house at night for the pleasure of touching that monster’s cock, as Psyche was doing now?

No, wait. Izaya cursed himself for becoming hysterical and missing a crucial clue. Shizuo hadn’t skipped a beat when he’d been called “Tsu-chan.” That wasn’t even remotely a nickname for someone called Heiwajima Shizuo. Nor did this person who wore Shizuo’s face find Psyche’s personality strange on Izaya’s face.

Izaya’s raucous laughter broke through Psyche’s control. The psychedelic world disappeared as he laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. He’d been had!

“It’s too good, Shizu-chan! Someone else already hit you with the drug! I didn’t even have to bother doing it myself,” Izaya giggled.

The blond looked up at him, shocked...and was that a little hurt? Izaya liked that.

“How stupid are you, monster? Go crazy and die!” He slashed a deep gash into Shizuo’s shoulder and was rewarded with the first flash of anger he’d seen in those brown eyes.

“Fucking flea!” Shizuo yelled and punched. Izaya dodged, pressing down hard on the monster’s sternum and launching backwards to safety.

Some safety: His landing set off a deep bass tone, freeing the bright white psychedelic images from their locked mental space. Psyche shoved him out of his head, just as Shizuo yanked him up by the collar.

The blond changed drastically in response. “Psyche,” cooed Tsugaru, and immediately the violence vanished. The blond kissed the boy back onto the bed. The loud sounds and bright images of the expanding psychedelic space cut at Izaya, seeking revenge for how he’d suppressed them. But he refused to succumb now. He’d survived his own murder/suicide attempt, rape from a monster and KNEW what was going on with the whole situation. Now he that he had information, he could begin to direct the course of events. He felt he now had two choices: 1) let Psyche have his way and get fucked by the monster again, or 2) force Shizuo to the surface.

He loathed both options.

 

***

  
Fierce waves pummeled Shizuo into a disoriented jumble. That peaceful, watery place inside Tsugaru had churned into a powerful storm, one that Shizuo knew was being fueled by his own anger and frustration. Unable to calm down, he choked for lack of oxygen in the ferocious currents, despite the fact he knew he didn’t even need to breathe inside his own head.

One minute he’d been sleeping then the next the flea had been on him, biting him with nasty words. Then suddenly he’d been drowned in water. He wasn't completely cut off from his body though. The shared sensations tied him like a lifeline to the real world. And the sensations were familiarly erotic.

Tsugaru laid on top of Izaya, hands down his black slacks, coaxing an eager erection toward orgasm. Izaya was squirming and smiling in a really uncharacteristic way—  No, it wasn’t Izaya.

Shizuo cursed his stupidity. Whatever was happening to trap him in his head, the same thing was happening to Izaya. The flea’s doppelganger or whatever was in control of him. It probably had been ever since the first time they fucked. What an idiot he was thinking Izaya would ever want to sleep with him. What an idiot of Izaya too, to let someone control him like that.

Tsugaru eased his cock into the tight hole of whoever was wearing Izaya’s skin. Shared pleasure curled in Shizuo’s gut, rich and warm and he wanted to give himself to it. Izaya's doppelganger sure looked like he was enjoying it. But the thought of his enemy, hopelessly erased by some other entity, depressed and angered him. He claimed control of his body, the power of his emotions displacing Tsugaru.

“Flea!” he shouted and shook Izaya’s shoulders. The slick feeling of their joined bodies sent a delicious tremor through him, but he remained focused on the face beneath him.

“Snap the fuck out of it, flea!”

A slap to the face answered him.

“Took you long enough, you moronic beast,” came the shaky reply. Tears gathered at the corners of Izaya’s eyes, betraying his relief.

Shizuo pulled out, but remained above Izaya, carefully watching him and keeping contact.

“Get off of me, brute," Izaya said. "You’re not too stupid to think you’re immune to slipping back into the lobotomized state you were just in before, are you, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the hated nickname.

“Nice you have you back too, flea," Shizuo grinned. "I’m not letting you go until you tell me what the fuck you did. Does this have something to do with…with the pills?”

Izaya was too full of bitter indignation to answer. “Don’t grip me too hard, Shizu-chan, I might break. Your cock already has done half the work.”

Rage welled up inside Shizuo. He jostled the flea by his shoulders.

“Answer my damn question! And I bet how we fucked just now didn't even hurt!"

Izaya giggled, then laughed in his face.

“Shizu-chan’s so insecure! You’re so terrible, it makes me want to puke to have a monster inside me.”

The world shifted, grew dark. Shizuo’s breath left him in bubbles as he drowned in inky water. Of course the flea still hated him. Shizuo could probably save the damned parasite’s life ten times over and he’d still be hated and sprayed with foul insults. That was fine, it was easier to hate the flea anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touched up a bit from kink meme.

_Iza-chan, that’s mean._

_Don’t say that, Iza-chan!_

Psyche’s pestering pinched at Izaya’s nerves, but Izaya wouldn’t back down. He’d gotten Shizuo to stop assaulting him and was near escape from this awful situation. His final insult of how much he hated Shizu-chan’s dick should have gotten the message across that this was OVER. The blond’s face contorted as expected, went blank, then an eerily calm look fell over it.

“I love you,” the blond said in response.

Izaya’s jaw dropped open at the punch of intimacy forced at him. He did not want to hear those words from the mouth of a monster. They tingled and itched inside of him. Psyche took Izaya’s shock to possess him.

“I love you too!” Psyche shouted back. “Please make me feel good, Tsu-chan!”

Izaya shoved Psyche aside and took control. He bit Shizuo’s arm, hoping to enrage the beast again and return to their normal fighting instead of this bizarre love confessional. Shizuo—or whoever was wearing Shizuo’s face, only looked down at him softly even as Izaya's teeth still sunk into the monster's forearm.

“He feels you. He feels everything you do to us,” said the blond man.

That was more than just a little weird, and Izaya laughed. Psyche pressed with longing to express his love, and boner. The pressure bent Izaya more than he would have liked. He smirked. “Then do it to me, Shizu-chan or whoever’s in Shizu-chan’s body. Show me the love that a monster likes you think you have.”

Tsugaru smiled, and then kissed him gently.

Izaya swore his mind exploded. This was far beyond a normal reaction to the man's excellent skills, though he did have those. Worlds flashed in and out—the real one where he and Shizou tangled in the monster's filthy sheets. The psychedelic one full of over-bright sounds and over-intense lust. And a new foreign one of a traditional Japanese seascape where the blond man who now softly caressed his chest wore a flowing kimono. The man's eyes closed in concentration as he engulfed Izaya’s body with pleasure. Wide hands caressed Izaya from tip to toe, and finally a hot mouth closed over his dick.

The information broker felt Psyche’s potent arousal spike into him until their existences were completely enmeshed. Surprisingly, he felt two other minds too - the red, angry mind of Shizuo and the calm, blue one of "Tsugaru." They were all becoming twined, and Izaya/Psyche felt a surge of aching need – arousal aimed at a single goal of having Tsugaru/Shizuo inside him.

He didn’t have to wait long until that magnificent organ pressed inside, filling and electrifying him. He arched his back and clung to the strong man pummeling him with pleasure. Mixed within Tsugaru's passionate kisses he felt Shizuo's animalistic energy, solely consumed with fucking him and _Izaya, Izaya, Izaya_ flickering through his mind. Psyche cried out in want.

Shizuo hit the perfect angle and Izaya’s body hummed. He focused on the excellent sensation, accepting that it was the monster, his own terrible monster, giving him pleasure.

“Iza-chan, it feels so good like this~” Psyche moaned.

_I love how his insides squeeze our cock,_ Tsugaru hummed.

“Fucking…flea… Gonna make you come so hard.”

Izaya suddenly remembered Shizuo’s words from earlier –“I didn’t hate doing it with you, flea”- and a perverse optimism captured his heart. The mental bond amplified his tiny thought before he could stamp it out. _I don't hate you either, Shizu-chan._ Shizuo heard.

_You…really mean that, flea?_

_Gross! I hope I never have to hear you in my head again, Shizu-chan!_

_Fuck you. Then let’s find a way to end this stupid madness, okay?_

_I agree with you wholeheartedly!_

“Tsu-chan…!” Psyche stiffened as orgasm hit him. The flashy sparkle sent a surge of raw erotic power through the other three, triggering their climaxes. Izaya could swear he felt the sensation of coming into his own body before the world whited out.

***

_Vrrrr. Vrrrr._

Shizuo’s hand slid over the tatami mat and picked up the offending phone.

“ ‘Lo?”

“Ah…oh. Shizuo-kun? I’ll call back later,” Shinra said.

“Give me my phone,” Izaya pulled the phone out of Shizuo’s hand.

The blond glanced around. Things were still not normal. They were in the cozy Japanese-style house, waves crashing peacefully against the shore outside. An old-fashioned pipe laid next to the bed. He had a serious nicotine craving—

_—Can’t believe him, without my permission—_

Shizuo twitched. That had been the flea’s voice in his head. Somehow he didn’t expect it when they weren’t…intimately joined.

“That was naughty of you Shinra, it’s my own business!” Izaya said. _We’re saved._

Yep, he could definitely now hear the flea in his head.

Shizuo heard Izaya’s whole conversation with Shinra internally. He learned that while they’d been locked in their heads, the Psychedelic drug had spread like an epidemic across Ikebukuro. So far it’d had a near 100% fatality rate. After a string of horrific incidents in the past week, a temporary alliance of yakuza, police and other gangs were scrubbing it from the streets. Shinra wanted them to know that an antidote was being developed and he was personally involved and would deliver it to Izaya as soon as possible and don’t worry.

Izaya put down the phone. _I supposed only a god and monster could survive, he mused._

“I heard that,” Shizuo said.

“Of course you did, don’t you know I can hear your thoughts too,” Izaya sneered. _I wish he were smarter._

“Flea~” Shizuo simmered. _I won’t last if I keep hearing those thoughts. He’s going to know—_

_—how much I—_

_—don’t want to hate him._

Shizuo looked at Izaya. He was wearing a white fur jacket, headphones plastered over his ears. Shizuo leaned over and removed them. He kissed Izaya’s ear.

“What are you doing, you monster?” Izaya growled.

“You can’t fight this anymore,” Shizuo said. “I know what you want.”

_I want you. So much._

***

“They’re happy, right, Tsu-chan?”

Psyche sat in Tsugaru’s lap, their cocks touching as the larger man slowly fingered the smaller man’s rear entrance. They were sitting on a pink chair that had popped up in the vast white psychedelic world.

“Yes. Shizuo is happy,” Tsugaru smiled.

“Mm! Iza-chan is happy too,” Psyche nuzzled against Tsugaru’s chest. “He likes it that they’re having sex that way. With Shizu-chan’s mouth on his cock and his mouth on Shizu-chan’s cock. That way he doesn’t have to have that big thing inside.”

“It feels safer for Shizuo as well.”

“But I like having your thick cock inside me, Tsu-chan,” Psyche said slyly. He positioned himself above the erection and slid down with a soft sigh. “It feels so much better this way~ With you filling me.”

“Yes. I love it too.”

“Iza-chan would feel so much better if he did it too. Can I play with him again, Tsu-chan? He's my favorite toy. Pretty please~”

Tsugaru gripped Psyche’s hips and drove him hard down his shaft. The smaller man whimpered and flushed at the rough treatment.

“I’m enough for you, Psyche.”

“Nnnn! It feels so good! Harder! I love you, Tsugaru!”

“You make me very happy, Psyche.”

***

“I’m glad your brain gets mobile phone service, Shizu-chan,” Izaya sighed in relief. Even after a mind-blowing fuck, they were still inside the Japanese house. “Shinra finally prepped the antidote medication and he’s on his way.”

Shizuo lay on his back, naked and covered in sweat. The taste of Izaya’s come was still in his mouth.

“Ew, it’s disgusting that you like the taste, Shizu-chan!”

“Shut up and don’t listen to my thoughts! Anyway, I’ll be glad if Shinra pulls through and I don’t have to hear those other two every time we fuck.”

_Of course the monster thinks we’ll keep fucking after this._

“Be glad to stop hearing you too.”

“Well it doesn’t matter to me because Shizu-chan has no thoughts to hear.” _I hope that hurt his feelings._

“SHUT UP. WHEN’S SHINRA GETTING HERE?”

***

When Izaya looked back on it, those Psychedelic days seemed like a dream. Or rather, a lengthy illness-fueled hallucination. Which was basically what it was—a medicinal condition brought on by psychotropic drugs that gave him, for a brief while, visions and actual psychic powers.

None of the other victims of the drug epidemic had reported psychic powers, but they also hadn’t survived as long as Izaya and Shizuo.

Ah, Shizuo… Of course, afterwards their relationship reverted to its normal hate-hate dynamic. But every now and then, Izaya would see some traditional Japanese item in _that_ color of blue and pay his favorite monster a romantic visit. The same seemed to work for Shizuo, but Izaya didn’t ask what the trigger was.

Whether or not they’d ever become anything more than that – well, Izaya couldn’t read the monster’s mind anymore. They’d just have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinra discovered they’d taken the drug because he “couldn’t help” examining the DNA in Shizuo’s sperm. But he didn't get very far into investigating before he found the drug and realized Shizuo and Izaya were in danger. What a good friend.
> 
> I have a huge kink for psychic sex and drugs so...I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
